gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stevie's Car Thefts
Car Thefts is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto IV involving the theft of 30 road vehicles for Stevie. Description Missions Unlock Stevie's Car Thefts are available after the player has opened up the Alderney Safehouse and completed Smackdown and No. 1. Niko Bellic will first receive a call from Brucie and, shortly afterwards, a text message from Brucie's friend Stevie. He needs some cars (30 total) that Niko Bellic will need to find across Liberty City and deliver to S&M Auto Sales. Search for Vehicle This is a set of missions about searching specific vehicles and its locations. You don't need to remember how is the vehicles looks like, instead the major things you need to search for is the locations of those. Stevie provided some hints of the vehicle's location by his message, with the information in the text, and the pic attached is the exactly view of where the vehicle parked at. The range of searching usually less than a district. If the player finds and get in the right vehicle, the game shows a message saying, "You've found the vehicle Stevie is looking for." The player then needs to drive the car to Stevie's garage in Bohan; no message is given about this destination in-game but the garage appears on the map so it may be manually entered into the GPS. Comparing with Brucie's Exotic Exports It is similar to Brucie's Exotic Exports (email cars), except the cars are always parked and are not indicated on the map or guarded by the owner. In addition, Stevie pays much more for these cars when they're in good condition than Brucie does. Just like stealing any car, if police witness a car theft, the player receives a one star wanted level. Occasionally, the cars have alarms. Price & Condition of the vehicle Even though you have to smash a window to steal a car, all vehicles still are in perfect condition, so it is not necessary to visit a Pay 'n' Spray if driven carefully enough. Even with some additional damages, if they are minor (barely noticeable scratches, etc.), the vehicle is considered as in perfect condition by the garage, so you will receive the maximum price. Only serious damages (broken headlights, deformations, etc) will significantly reduce your prize, so if you don't want to lose some time it's not necessary to repair the vehicle for every single scratch. Strangely, minor scratches will increase the value. The condition of the vehicle determines how much money the player receives. Taking the car to a Pay 'n' Spray helps restore its value if the car is damaged. However, as there are no Pay 'n' Sprays in Bohan, it is difficult to reach the garage without damage, unless you are very careful. Respawn of the vehicles The player can have the vehicles destroyed or keep the vehicles at the parking spaces, as the vehicle will be respawned at the original location as long as the vehicle is not delivered; in addition, the vehicles Stevie wants will only appear between the first contact with him to the last, and will not appear outside that time. The only incentive for storing the vehicles is their unique body colors, which are otherwise unavailable in other parts of the game; the vehicles are also otherwise similar in the range of accessories it may include; as is the case with the Rancher, Dukes and the DF8-90. Interestingly, the cars will not lose their unique colors even after resprays at Pay 'n' Spray, but motorbikes do lose their colors, which Stevie's garage might reject, in which case you'll have to retrieve another copy. Therefore, it is recommended that you carefully drive these bikes straight to the garage. Afterward Once all 30 cars are delivered, the player can make some extra cash by bringing in any vehicle they want, at varying prices depending on model and condition, much like the original missions. In addition, these prices can reduce if the same model is regularly sold. Some of the most valuable cars that can be sold are the Infernus at $10,000, and the Super GT and Turismo at $11,000. The player also earns the achievement You Got The Message ''for delivering all 30 vehicles. Alternative Walkthrough * However, an easy and even cheaper alternative (if driving safe is not your strong suit) is to save the car and game at the 'South Bohan Apartment''' which is about one block away from S&M Auto Sales. If you then load your latest savegame you'll have a repaired or new version of the car ready to be delivered and a much smaller distance to traverse. * PC users could use a compatible controller with triggers or a steering wheel/pedals, which gives the player more precise and variable control of the vehicle, which just using a keyboard only allows full speed and full steering, making the player have less control and increasing the risk of damage. Another way of repairing the vehicle is by parking the requested car in a safehouse parking space, then driving or running a block or two before returning. * If a player wishes to complete these thefts quickly, it is recommended either that they save the game repeatedly at the nearby safehouse in Bohan, or repeatedly use a Pay 'n' Spray until they receive a text. These methods advance the time, which means Stevie will send a text in a matter of minutes after delivering a vehicle, instead of hours. The player can view the amount of vehicles stolen under "Cars Sold to Stevie" in the Score section of the Stats in the pause menu. List of vehicle requests | Across the road from Randolf Art Center, Galveston Avenue, Middle Park West, Algonquin. | $26,400 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Bobcat | | | Rooftop of the multistory parking lot, Francis International Airport, Dukes. | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Buccaneer | | | Near the warehouse off Lompoc Avenue (the one from Hostile Negotiation), Industrial, Bohan. | $5,940 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Cavalcade | | | In a driveway north of the corner where Long John Ave meets Manzano Road (just north of the Westdyke Memorial Hospital), Leftwood, Alderney. | $23,100 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Cognoscenti | | | In a corner alley where Boyden Avenue meets the east end of Lyndon Avenue, Alderney City, Alderney. | $29,700 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Comet | | | Golden Pier parking lot, Westminster, Algonquin. | $19,800 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Contender | | | In the Twitchin's Sugar factory compound, Creek Street, BOABO, Broker. | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Coquette | | | In front of the Suffolk church, Liberty Lane, Suffolk, Algonquin. | $13,530 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| DF8-90 | | | Underneath Hove Beach station, Crockett Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. | $5,940 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Dilettante | | | Across the street from Big Willis Mall, Carrollton Street and Saratoga Avenue, Willis, Dukes. Actually it is not in front of the Canyon Megaplex. | $6,600 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Dukes | | | Vauxite Street (across the intersection from Modo), East Holland, Algonquin. | $7,260 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Faggio | | | Across the street from Dragon Heart Plaza, Diamond Street, Chinatown, Algonquin. | $2,310 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Freeway | | | In front of the Willis Wash and Lube, Saratoga Avenue, Willis, Dukes. | $6,600 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Huntley Sport | | | Next to the Northern Gardens LCPD Station (attached to the Bohan Medical & Dental Center), Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan. | $13,200 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Infernus | | | On the corner of Montauk Ave and Earp Street (east), Downtown Broker. | $33,000 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Intruder | | | On the southern end of the pedestrian promenade, Asparagus Avenue, Rotterdam Hill, Broker. | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Manana | | | Car park next to a closed Burger Shot, Thornton Street, Cerveza Heights, Dukes. | $3,960 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Moonbeam | | | Parking lot just north of the water treatment plant in Charge Island. | $7,260 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| NRG 900 | | | On the corner of Bismarck Avenue and Topaz Street, Lancaster, Algonquin. | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Patriot | | | In front of a glass clad tower (connected to another tower via a skyway), South Parkway, The Exchange, Algonquin. | $16,500 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| PMP 600 | | | Behind the Liberty City Stock Exchange (in an alley next to Bank of Liberty), Amsterdam Lane, The Exchange, Algonquin. | $10,560 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Rancher | | | Parked behind a trailer in Strower Avenue, Port Tudor, Alderney. | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Rebla | | | In front of the Colonnade Row replica (Fanny Crab's restaurant), Columbus Avenue, Easton, Algonquin. | $11,550 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Sabre GT | | | On a driveway of a house at Tudor Street, Meadow Hills, Dukes | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Sentinel | | | In a car park outside the Port Tudor gated entrance, Roebuck Road, Normandy, Alderney | $8,250 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Sultan | | | On the driveway of a house at Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. | $11,550 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| SuperGT | | | In front of 69 Exchange, Calcium Street, Chinatown, Algonquin. | $36,300 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Turismo | | | On a driveway of a mansion at Owl Creek Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney. | $36,300 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Voodoo | | | In front of the LC24 Tower at Bunker Hill Avenue, East Island City, Dukes. | $6,600 |- valign=top style="background:#222222" |align=center| Washington | | | In front of Steinway Park, Franklin Street, Steinway, Dukes. | $7,260 |} Post-completion vehicle values This table shows the maximum value of any vehicle delivered after completing all requests. Glitch If the player puts their phone on sleep mode at any point after completing Brucie's Exotic Exports, they may never receive Stevie's first text. Stevie's garage will appear on the map, but he will not contact you, and none of the cars will be in the listed locations. This glitch effectively prevents the player from being able to achieve 100% Completion. Video walkthrough Gallery Map carthefts.png|Map of the locations of cars posted by Stevie himself Banshee-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Bobcat-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Bucanneer-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Cavalcade-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Cognoscenti-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Comet-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Contender-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Coquette-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg DF890-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Dilettante-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Dukes-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Faggio-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Freeway-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg HuntleySport-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Infernus-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Intruder-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Manana-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Moonbeam-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg NRG900-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Patriot-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg PMP600-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Rancher-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Rebla-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Sentinel-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Sultan-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg SuperGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Turismo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Voodoo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg Washington-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg See also * Exotic Exports * Angus' Bike Thefts in The Lost and Damned. Reference External link *gta4onlineguide.com - List of vehicles for Stevie Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie